


your heart got teeth

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, POV Wanda Maximoff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Smut, Spanking, Sub Wanda Maximoff, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: all you want to know is how wanda managed to create westview. you provide her a little incentive to explain it to you
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 48





	your heart got teeth

**Author's Note:**

> hi! the reader has agatha harkness vibes in this. a little bit of wandavision spoilers if you haven't seen it yet

Wanda’s arms are pulled taut behind her back. She’s suspended in mid-air. Normally, she’d be half convinced she’s floating, but right now? It seems impossible. After all, it’s you staring at her, and you’re just a mortal.

She strains against invisible bonds. “Y/N? What’s happening?”

You grin, click your tongue. “Oh, Wanda, baby. Didn’t you know?” You lean forward, bend at your waist, speak in a whisper. “You didn’t think you were the only one around here using magic, did you?”

Wanda gapes, mouth hanging open. She looks around, sees the vines creeping up your walls. The room looks just like she’d imagine a dungeon to look.

“You’re a- you’re a…”

“A witch.” You nod. “That’s right, baby.”

“But you’re just…” Wanda shakes her head, tries to gather her thoughts. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here because of you, angel.”

“Me? What, why?”

You hum. “That’s a good question.” You take a breath, start to pace in front of Wanda. “I wanna know how you did all this.”

Wanda breathes a sigh of relief. “I didn’t do anything.” She smiles. “So you can just let me go, and we can try to figure this out together.”

You say nothing for a moment, seem to be considering something. Then, with a wave of your hand, Wanda feels a rush of cold air all over. She looks down, finds all her clothes gone. 

“Hey!”

“You know,” you scoff, “I’ve stayed in this town for weeks, just waiting. Just waiting for you to do…” You shake your head, purse your lips. “Something! Anything that seemed worthy of all this. This little life you’ve made here.” You gesture, throw your arms out wide. “But there’s been nothing! Nothing to justify the use of all this power. Just your little fantasy.”

In the midst of your speech, Wanda begins to feel the gentle trace of a finger along her thigh. Though she knows what she’ll find, she looks down anyway-finds only her own skin.

You chuckle. “I thought a little motivation might get you to tell me what I want to know.”

Wanda shudders as the finger travels ever higher, inching closer and closer to her core. “What is it you want to know?” She shakes her head. “I’ve already told you everything I know.”

“No.” You laugh, shake your head. “No, angel, you haven’t. See, I want to know how you did it, and I’m not gonna stop until you tell me.”

Wanda huffs out a breath. The finger is joined by another, this one traveling over her chest. “How I did what?”

“This!” You laugh. “Wanda, you’ve got magic on tap. You’re running this whole place with barely a thought.”

Wanda shakes her head. “No, I-”

You wave a hand, quiet Wanda. “That’s okay.” You smile, shrug. “You’re not ready to admit it yet.” Your tongue slips out, wets your lips as a smirk crosses your face. “You will be.”

You’re quiet then, and the hands seem to multiply-far too many fingers touching her to be only two. They all start to work in unison. One of them reaches Wanda’s center, fingers starting to slide through her folds. The other finds one of her nipples, begins to make slow circles around a nub. One finger finds her clit, swirls around it with even pressure. Another two push inside her and Wanda gasps.

The sound must amuse you because Wanda hears soft laughter. She looks over, finds you staring at her in rapt attention.

You smile, seem to be genuinely happy, and cock your head to the side. “C’mon now. You can’t really blame me.”

The fingers inside Wanda start to pick up speed, thrusting in and out of her. The finger at her clit applies more pressure, and the one at her nipple starts to pinch.

Wanda can’t help but let out a moan.

You grin. “That’s it, angel.” You walk towards Wanda, and she’s shocked when you lift your real hand, cradle her cheek. You rub your thumb back and forth against her skin, something almost careful in the way you touch her. “Pretty, pretty, Wanda.” Your hand moves to the side, thumb catching as it travels over her bottom lip. “Will you tell me now? Hm?”

Wanda lets out a shaky breath. “I can’t tell you.” She sighs. “I don’t know.”

Suddenly, all the touching-real or magic-stops. The smile falls from your face. “Oh, Wanda, honey. That’s the wrong answer.”

You start to walk in circles around Wanda. You’ve touched the most intimate parts of her, seen the look on her face when you did, but Wanda can’t help but feel embarrassed as you walk around her. She feels like she’s on display, nothing for her to do but wait.

Just when Wanda begins to think that’s all you’ll do, pace around her this way, she hears a crack, feels the impact of it on her ass. You appear in front of her once again.

There’s a sympathetic smile on your face. You’re hitting a leather paddle against your hand. “I hate to do this, Wanda, but you’ve left me no choice.”

Wanda doesn’t have a chance to get a word in before you’ve stepped behind her, started to smack her with purpose. Each hit of the paddle jolts Wanda forward, but she never moves too far-always suspended right where you want her. There are ten hits before you stop, stand in front of her again.

“Now.” You lift your hand, take her nipple between your fingers and twist. “Let’s try this again, huh?”

You step away and there’s no teasing this time, the hands simply return to their previous places. This time, the finger rubbing circles against her clit is moving much faster-a heavy presence never letting Wanda have a break. A third finger slips inside of her-joins the first two, and Wanda is desperately close. She’s inching so close to an orgasm, she couldn’t bear for it to be taken away again. 

Then it is.

Wanda lets out an audible sigh of disappointment this time. At first, she’d felt like she was in real danger-between the dungeon and the edge of anger to your tone. Now though, she feels almost safe. You’ve been her friend for weeks now, surely you wouldn’t hurt her now? 

You chuckle, step towards her again. Leaning in, you press your lips to Wanda’s. The kiss is wet, messy-Wanda loves every moment of it. She tries to lean in, get closer to you, but she can’t. She’s stopped every time by whatever magic you’ve used on her. 

You pull away. “Now, Wanda. Let me give you what you want.” You come closer, kiss her again. “I want to give you what you want, but you have to help me first.”

“I don’t know what to tell you.” She sighs. “I don’t know anything else.”

You stare at her, and she can practically see the wheels turning in your mind. 

“You know, I think you probably believe that.” Your hand-your real hand-comes up between her legs. “That’s why I’m gonna let you have this.” You shrug, laugh a bit. “You probably deserve it for what I’m about to put you through.”

The statement should strike fear in Wanda, but she barely registers it. Your hand begins to move, fingers sliding inside her with ease. It’s different, the feel of your flesh against hers-better than the strange tingling of the magic. Soon, those unseeable hands find their way back to her chest, start to tweak her nipples.

Wanda is impossibly close, dangling just on the precipice of coming apart. You lean in, kiss her again-your tongues mingling together. You pull away just slightly, murmur against her lips. “C’mon, Wanda. Let go.” Your thumb comes up, starts to rub circles around her clit. “I wanna feel you cum. Please.”

It’s not much longer before Wanda can hold it back no longer, falling over the edge into the bliss of her orgasm. She hardly has time to come down, let the aftershocks pass over her before you wave your hand, her clothes returning. She falls to her feet, almost falling flat on the ground. She sees you wave your hand, a door appearing in your wall. You offer her your hand. 

“C’mon, Wanda. We’re going to figure out just exactly how you managed all of this.” 

You pull her along behind you, walking through the door to things Wanda can’t imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you liked it, you can follow me on tumblr @blueberrythor


End file.
